


Three Little Words

by SageMasterofSass



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern AU, it's only T for language, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Killua's confession gets rained out and he's not quite sure what to do now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YandereKillua](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=YandereKillua).



> So I wrote this for YandereKillua on tumblr who has really great art and who needed some fluff. uwu

“I can’t believe this,” Killua moans, dropping his head against the apartment door with a dull thud.

Beside him, Gon giggles, his impossible mass of hair weighed down with water and dripping on the expensive carpet beneath their feet. In fact, all of him is dripping; hair, clothes, shoes, all of it. Killua can even see tiny drops clinging to the other boy’s eyelashes. Not that he’s in much better shape himself, considering. His tank top is plastered to his skin and his basketball shorts might as well have been dunked, his hair’s hanging low around his eyes and his sneakers squelch when he shifts his weight. Fucking fantastic.

Gon, who had been trying to and failing to open the door, finally unlocks it and lets out a small noise of triumph. He pushes it open and Killua barely has time to right himself lest he fall on his face, and hey he managed it, maybe today isn’t so bad after all. But then he goes to step inside and slips on the tile on the other side of the entry way and falls flat on his face anyways.

From behind him he can hear Gon yelp, and then cold hands are pulling him up and attempting to dust him off, although really all he’s doing is splashing water on everything. Killua sighs.

“This has been the worst date ever.”

Gon stills, looking slightly affronted. “Hey, the rain was fun! Even if we didn’t get to ride any of the carnival rides.”

With a faint eye roll Killua huffs, “Yeah and now we’re soaked, genius.”

The look on Gon’s face tells Killua he’s being overtly dramatic but he could really care less right now. He’s like a cat, he can’t stand being wet. His clothes are chafing, he’s cold, he can’t sit down without possibly ruining a piece of upholstery, and worst of all his big plan has been ruined. The important one. The one where he finally tells Gon that he loves him. And okay maybe they’ve only been dating for a year but Killua is positive about this, it’s this feeling deep in his gut and he _knows_ it’s real.

“Hey drama queen, would it make you feel better if I gave you some clothes to borrow?” Gon calls over his shoulder, one hand on the entryway wall as he toes off his shoes.

_No, because I love you and you don’t know it,_ Killua thinks, but he shrugs, closes the apartment door behind himself and starts pulling off his waterlogged shoes as well.

The apartment is Mito’s and Gon’s, and Killua’s spent a lot of time here in the time that he’s known them both. It’s small and homey with large windows and a soft scent that suggests home cooking and clean laundry. Really it’s become Killua’s home as well; so much more open and accepting this his own house has ever been with it’s cold halls and empty rooms. He thinks maybe one day he and Gon could have a place like this…all their own.

Gon disappears down the hall to his room and Killua just continues to stand awkwardly in the entry way, toes curling against the cold tile but unwilling to move further into the apartment for fear of Mito’s wrath. She’s out right now, but that doesn’t mean a whole lot. With his luck she’d come flying through the door the moment he’d dripped on one of her rugs.

There’s a shuffling noise from the hall and Killua turns to watch as Gon scoots across the floor with a towel under his feet, drying the mess he’d made during the dash to his room. He’s got two more draped over his arm and a small pile of clothes balanced on a palm and Killua would laugh if his mood weren’t so sour at the look of pure concentration on his face. 

Killua just grabs the clothes from him, a pair of loose sweats and a black t, and the towel and hurries into the bathroom with them. He throws his own sopping outfit into the sink, dries himself off, and starts to change when he realizes the clothes…..smell exactly like Gon. And maybe he has to bury his face in the fabric for a moment and simply breathe in those earthy tones and maybe he doesn’t, but there’s no proof that he did and he wouldn’t admit to it in a million years anyway. He has to take a moment after that to compose himself because yeah he’s totally in love but he can’t _act_ like it.

When he comes out again Gon is in the kitchen, the microwave beeping and a thick smell of chocolate in the air.

“Hot cocoa!” is the loud explanation he gets before Gon trots over, shoves a steaming mug into his hands, and then sprawls himself across the sofa with languid ease. He’s changed as well, large t-shirt hanging off one shoulder and pajama bottoms beneath it, and his hair is finally starting it’s gravity defying stunt once more. All is right with the world. If he only he weren’t so damn cute.

Grabbing one of the fluffy blankets on the back of the couch, Gon makes himself comfortable and then flips on the tv, patting the spot beside him absently like he knows that’s exactly where Killua belongs. And holy fuck he’s being really sentimental this shit needs to stop.

Killua settles himself next to Gon because he physically can’t not do it and wouldn’t want to anyways. They sip at their respective glasses of cocoa (chocolate chips in his, Gon knows his favorites) for several quite moments, old reruns of cartoons flashing across the screen, before Gon starts getting wriggly. Like, really wriggly. Like kick Killua in the shin multiple times wriggly and then flail himself across Killua’s lap like he’s some kind of damn dog wriggly.

Gon grins up at him, brighter than the sun, and tugs gently at Killua’s bangs until he leans down and kisses him. When he pulls back again Gon’s smile looks even brighter, which should not be physically possible but apparently is.

“I hope you really don’t think the date was ruined. I’m happy so long as I get to spend time with you!”

Killua gives a non-committal grunt but can’t help himself from commenting anyway, “Well I should hope so since we’re dating and everything.”

“Killua.” It’s  soft, a question almost, and though Gon’s smile has faded a little, his face is still lit up like a bunch of fireworks. How does he even do that? “I love you, you know that right?”

And really, Killua should have been expecting this. Because things with Gon are simple and easy except when they aren’t, and somehow everything manages to turn itself on its head when this dumb, ridiculous boy is around.

“Yeah, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> And hey, if you got a fic request hit me up man! My url on tumblr is SageMasterofSass. I'd be happy to write for you!


End file.
